Ice hearts and valentine kisses
by TheDreamerOfImprobableDreams
Summary: Has Sherlock fallen in love? The thought terrifies him. A sherlolly fanfic, my first. Oneshot.


It was Christmas. Lestrade was coming over, as was Anderson, Molly and Mycroft. John was already with me, obviously. I never liked Christmas. Having people over makes me very uncomfortable, especially when that person is Molly. Every time I see her, she makes me nervous and I don't know why. I have never felt like this before – ever and it terrifies me.

The doorbell rings, blocking out my thoughts. I jump to my feet, sweating slightly and open the door. Molly is wearing a black floor length dress and her hair is curled into small ringlets. "Hello Molly," I greet her. "How are…" She looks up at me, confused. Wait. I missed a word in my sentence. How did I Sherlock Holmes, miss a word in my sentence? I was as confused as she was, but being Molly and fixing every situation, she mumbled "Fine, Sherlock."  
Before I could stop myself, I whispered "You look stunning." Things were going wrong. I do not compliment people! I ushered her upstairs, hoping not to do anything else differently, but still silently thinking "She is beautiful."

Now, a month later, it is John's birthday. Molly is coming over again and each time I see her I get a strange tingly feeling in my stomach. It is not unpleasant, but it worries me. I told John and he chuckled saying "Sherlock, you're in love." Am I in love? Love is a human error – I criticise love and laugh at the misfortune of those in love. But now, now I feel love, going against every rule I ever had. This is what worries me about Molly coming over. Love makes me do unpredictable things.

John has just let her in and she is walking up the stairs. So beautiful. I smile and hug her and kiss her on the cheek. She looks shocked. I am shocked. I just smiled, hugged her and kissed her… This is just getting strange now. "Hello Molly" I say, like always. She just smiles and blushes.

**A month later.**

"What is the point in Valentines day anyway? It is full of over commercialised bunches of dying flowers, expensive cards and questionable food at a 'posh' restaurant." I muttered.  
"You're just nervous!" John replied sweetly, trying (and failing) to hide a grin.  
"I can't! Look what if Molly declines? I have not always been particularly nice to her, if you know what I mean. John, you know this is not what I do. I deduce, not romance!" I really was worried now.  
"Sherlock…Now may not be the right time to tell you but I might have left out a tiny detail that slipped my mind…" John was interrupted by the doorbell. "Just answer it." John said exasperatedly.

I practically leaped down the stairs. I needed to be quick, I was going to be late, I opened the door and saw… Molly. She was wearing an elegant purple dress and her hair was wavy, the way Sherlock loved to see it. "Hi Sherlock, John called, said you wanted to see me?" Molly questioned. (She knew it was Valentines Day and was very nervous as to why I wanted her. Of course, I did not know this at the time and believed she was just scared of the cruel remarks I often carelessly made.) "Yes, I was wondering," I began slowly "would you like to come out to dinner tonight?" Molly looked shocked. "Sherlock are you quite well?" She almost whispered.

"Molly..." This was my one chance. I took a deep breath. "Molly I know this is sudden but I think I am in love with you. You probably don't believe me, because I think love is a human error – and I am terrified of this, believe me – but please, give me one chance to show that I am not as cold hearted as everyone thinks I am. My heart is not made of stone; it is made of ice and you have melted that ice, Molly. Please?" She looked astonished, but then Molly regained her composure, kissed me softly and said "Yes Sherlock, I will. Of course I will."

A few years later, she whispered those same words when I asked her to marry me.

Our life together was a happy one. She taught me about human emotion – I loved her, I worried for her, I occasionally argued, but whatever happened made our relationship grow. On our wedding day, she cheerily said "I deduce that our life together will be very…interesting." It is and I love her more and more every day because she did the impossible; she melted the ice around my heart.

**_A/N I hope you liked this fic. It is a One-shot and also my first Sherlock fanfiction, so reviews and constructive criticism would be lovely (just don't be plain mean please ) Every Review helps me and I love reading reviews so please take the time to make my day. _**

**_TheDreamerOfImprobableDreams :)_**


End file.
